Talk:Lighthouse Island
Mention? Should this be mentioned in the article: ""Lighthouse Island" was filmed at Peggys Cove in Halifax http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peggys_Cove,_Nova_Scotia Jim Henson had seen the place. was struck by its interesting landscape and rock formations and decided he wanted to film a show there. The show itself, was filmed as a pilot for a series that was to center around Lighthouse Island, its strange inhabitants and the people that visit. Chris Makepeace was intended to only be a guest for the first episode. An interesting fact about this show that doesn't seem to be noted in the credits or elsewhere is that George Lucas' people (I assume ILM) did creature work for it. They built the sea monster for Henson."'' taken from MuppetCentral (http://forum.muppetcentral.com/showthread.php?t=31893) Wozza 18:02, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :It's interesting and sounds plausible, but we need a much better source than a Muppet Central Poster to actually add it. We'd need to know how that person came across these facts (the filming location may be the most easily verifiable, but the anthology pilot concept, while also plausible, definitely needs sourcing, and explaining thus how it ended up on ''The Jim Henson Hour, if it had been decided against by then or hadn't sold or if this was a way of expoising it and so on). So just parking it here as you've done is the best for now. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:26, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::I asked the user in that thread. Hopefully he'll give an answer soon. --Minor muppetz 16:40, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :::He replied that his source was "a cast member". He also said that Lighthouse Island was produced in 1987 and unsold as a series so it was decided to put it on The Jim Henson Hour. --Minor muppetz 19:26, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hmmm. That's kind of vague but we have used "anonyfrog" sources before, but usually when it's firsthand to the Wiki user, not secondhand. It makes logical sense and the timeline isn't that far removed, but it would still be better to have something firmer to cite than "Muppet Central poster, as told by unidentified cast member." If it's true, and it probably is, then there has to be more concrete evidence or people we could ask. So I'd say keep as is for now, info parked here pending an on-record source, as it were. We've done that before. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:09, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I imagine this is true, Monster Maker was being made in '88 and that was on the Jim Henson Hour. Im wondering if things like Monster Maker and Living with Dinosaurs were just independant specials, but then ended up in JHH. They aired in England, Australia and Holland as stand alone programmes without any reference to the Jim Henson Hour. Also The StoryTeller first aired on January 31, 1987. That was part of JHH and was being made in '86! Wozza 21:09, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, according to this red book entry, it was recorded at Nova Scott in 1988. It doesn't contain any additional historical info, but it's a source for some of the info in that Muppet Central post. --Minor muppetz 22:31, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Today's red book post provides info on the specials origins, and I can't really tell if it's contradicting what was said in that forum post. It says that it was intended to be a series, but in 1971, and doesn't say anything about it being planned as a series when it was filmed in 1988. --Minor muppetz (talk) 20:17, October 13, 2012 (UTC)